Shinsaku Takasugi
NOTE: THIS CHARACTER IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION AND PLEASE DO NOT DELETE AS THIS CHARACTER WILL BE REVISED UPON FURTHER INSPECTION. TO ANY ADMIN PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF ANYTHING IS WRONG WITH THIS CHARACTER BEFORE TAKING ANY ACTION. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION. Shinsaku Takasugi (高杉 晋作, Takasugi Shinsaku) is a shinobi from Kumogakure and a Jōnin-level ninja. He is regarded as one of the most powerful ninja'S in Kumogakure due to his mastery over several chakara natures. Having trained in Mount Myōboku he is refered to as the Toad Sage (蝦蟇仙人, Gama Sennin), because of his signature toad summonings and his status as a sage. Shinsaku is the first person from Kumogakure to have obtained a Sharingan, and is one of the few non uchiha's to possese one. Appearance Shinsaku is a tall, thin young man with black-purple, shoulder-length hair with bangs that cover the left side of his face and light olive green eyes, with bandage over the left eye. He wears a long colorful kimono with an black sash belt. During his time at Kumogakure, Shinsaku used a typical ninja uniform before becoming a wanderer. He wore his forehead protector on his forhead and used an all gray ninja uniform , including the distinctive gray flak jacket of Kumogakure ninja, with the variation of having a zipper and one pouch on the higher right chest. Personality Shinsaku is calm, cool, and serious. He can come across as rather detatched, and sometimes downright threatening when he wants to. Shinsaku also shows a deceptively-different, cunning, and serious side of his personality when the situation demands for it. Despite his serious attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic mostly to his enemies or opponents. Despite his increasingly growing reputation and prowess as a ninja, Shinsaku has shown no signs of arrogance, and is rather modest about his abilities and will fully justify any statements he made about his power, even complimenting his opponents at times on their abilities. When suggested by many for him to become Raikage, Shinsaku admitted that such a position was unfit for him. His naturally calm attitude is used to his advantage in battle, as it becomes easier for him to maintain his composure to stay focused on the situation at hand, and ultimately notice everything around him. As a result, he can quickly adjust to any situation to make keen and thought-out decisions, allowing him to stay steps ahead of his opponents. He only show's surprise or concern when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then he doesn't lose his composure. Despite his cold and calm nature, he can be easy going at times. Shinsaku belives that thoses who have something to protect, have the most to lose, this belief comes from his own experiences, as he has lost everyone who was close to him, causing some reluctance to allow others to get close to him. Shinsaku is also a firm beliver of the human siprit, that ones resolve not to give up in the face of adversity can be a great weapon and asset, during hard times. Despite the fact that he left Kumogakure for several years, Shinsaku had maintained an allegiance with his hometown. Shinsaku is an avid fan of the Icha Icha series of novels, implying that he is slightly peverted. He is typically seen reading one of the books when not involved in a fight, making it one of his reportedly many hobbies. Shinsaku has also showed Loyalty and affection for the people of his village. Proving he would do anything to protect his village even if it would cost his own life in the process. Not only for the people of his village, he is still willing to save and protect innocent people or civillian's and is willing to sacrifice his life for the greater good and also displays a strong sense of honor. History During one of his mission with his 3 man squad in the land of fire, Shinsaku encountered an enemy Uchiha who was wanted by Konoha for murder, as the uchiha was on the run he encountered Shinsaku and tried to attack him and his team. The uchiha was quite a powerfull ninja as he was able to beat two of Shinsaku's commrads while he was able to hold the uchiha off barely. The battle continued as the two fighters were clashing against one another, during the struggle the uchiha used a kunai to slash Shinsaku's left eye off damaging it. As the uchiha was about to deliver the final blow Shisaku used his electric chakara enhanced blade to pierce his opponents body. The uchiha fell to the ground and so did Shinsaku, the man looked at him and began to cry saying the reason why he was running away was because he killed his own brother in order to gain ultimate power, the uchiha asked that in order for him to repent for his sin would Shinsaku be willing to take his Sharingan eyes and make good use of them, as this is the only thing he can offer to Shinsaku for the damaged eye and repent for the sin of killing his own brother. Shinsaku agreed to take the eyes for him and said he will honor the memory of the uchiha's brother. The medical-nin that was with them quickly operated on his eyes and transfered the Sharingan, if it were a miniute to late then Shinsuke would have lost his left eye forever, the uchiha died with a smile on his face knowing that he did one good thing before he died. Shinsaku later fell unconcious due to the injuries he received. Abilities Shinsaku is shown to be very respected throughout Kumogakure, as well as easily being one of the most powerful ninja Kumogakure has to offer. Shinsaku is an immensely powerful ninja, being considered Kage-level. Shinsaku is also recognized as the foremost jutsu specialist in Kumogakure, due to his gradually increasing arsenal of thousands of jutsu, a feat that earns either delight or dread from enemy ninja who face him in combat. His skill and cunning are repeatedly shown to be great enough to hold his own against seemingly any opponent. He is also considered a prime candidate for the position of Raikage by many of the Jonin's and people of the village. He is also adept and proficent in all three main forms of jutsu types such as Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. He is also adept at other sub jutsu types such as Hiden Jutsu, Fūinjutsu , and Kenjutsu. With all the jutsu's under his arsenal and his years of experience as an ninja and warrior, he is quite a powerfull ninja. Ninja Skills Shinsaku primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, of which he has a vast arsenal due to his years of experiance. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend against his opponents in numerous manners. While used less often, he has also shown to have impressive skills in genjutsu, which he can use to throw off his opponents as a set-up for stronger attacks. In addition, he has proven to be very adept in taijutsu, which, combined with his impressive speed, allows him to effectively catch his opponents off guard and evade attacks. Shinsaku is well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu types, being capable of spitting oil from his mouth, or breathing fire. Apart from his fighting abilities, he is able to use barriers. Examples would include Barrier: Dome Method Formation, which allowed him to detect all movements within a wide radius and block attacks, and Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison, which allowed him to trap an enemy inside the belly of a small toad-shaped gourd, the inside of which contains a landscape with a lake of stomach acid. He has also been shown using water-based jutsu, and is otherwise at knowledgeable enough with wind-based jutsu. Lightning Techniques In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Shinsaku's disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards lightning chakra, being able to use several high-level lightning-based jutsu without hand seals. He has displayed the ability to flow lightning-natured chakra through a katana to increase its cutting power. His skill in lightning-based jutsu, allows him to release a continuous surge of electricity from his body when confronting an enemy, this electricity allows him to increase his physical strength and speed for a limited amount of time, as such he is a master of Nintaijutsu. This electricity stimulating his nervous system and speeding up his neural synapses, amplifying his reflexes.While using this ability, he is able to dodge multiple chakra blast at point blank range. He has also shown the ability to use the focus lightning chakra into a sharp enough point to neatly cut through human limbs. Toad Techniques Due to training with the toads on Mount Myōboku Shinsaku earned the title of the "Toad Sage", due to his affinity for toads, and his utilization of a number of toad-related techniques. Many typically dealt with summoning toads. He could even summon the nearly indestructible esophagus of a great, fire-breathing toad with Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind. Once the technique had been used to cover the area, Shinsaku could control it as he pleased, and used it to trap most ninja. For spying and infiltration, Shinsaku had the Toad Flat - Shadow Manipulation Technique, which allowed him to hide himself as a shadow, and even attach to the shadow of another ninja to control them. He also had the Hiding in a Toad Technique, where he hid in the belly of a small toad, which could enter most areas undetected. Sharingan Shinsaku's has gained the ability to use the Sharingan, a gift from an enemy Uchiha he had met many years prior, as it allows him to copy any jutsu used against him, see through any deception, give hypnotic suggestions, perform genjutsu, and predict his opponent's movements. Category:Male Category:Jonin Category:Ninja Category:Kekki Genkai